rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Werewolves
This page serves as a source of information about werewolves as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History One story tells us that when Lord Drakan invaded the Hallowland with an army of vampyres, werewolves, and other evil beings, he completely destroyed Kharyrll. When Drakan took over the Hallowland and turned it into Morytania, he gave the area where Kharyrll once stood to the werewolves as a reward for helping him in the war. The werewolves subsequently built a village there and named it Canifis. Another story tells us that the werewolves conquered Kharyrll even before Drakan came to the Hallowland. The werewolves built their own settlement and named it Cave Canem. When Drakan invaded the Hallowland, Cave Canem was the first fortress that he took over. However, when the werewolves joined Drakan's army and helped him conquer Hallowvale, Cave Canem was returned to the werewolves and renamed Canifis. Yet another story tells us that Kharyrll was destroyed by Saradominists after Zaros had fallen. It was left abandoned until the Fourth Age, when enormous groups of Misthalanian settlers entered Morytania to build villages there. One group built a village named Canifis at the place where Kharyrll once stood. However, when Lord Drakan saw what they were doing in his land, he cursed the humans from Canifis, transforming them into werewolves. Drakan still rules the land East of the Salve today, and it is believed he may have found a way to send Werewolves over the river. (Please contribute more!) Accepted Lore This section addresses details about werewolves that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 role-playing community. *Werewolves in RuneScape can freely shift between human and wolf forms. *Werewolves are subject to the Salve Barrier. *Werewolves are in all cases creatures of Zamorak. *Werewolves, like most canine creatures, have advanced senses of smell and hearing. *The blood of any given werewolf is black, regardless of their age or allegiance (whether they have pledged themselves to Zamorak or not). *Werewolves have little to no standard magical ability. *The typical werewolf is short-tempered and often blood-thirsty. *When stabbed with a wolfbane dagger, a werewolf cannot shift into his/her wolf form. *Once wounded, a werewolf's body, while in its wolf form, will regenerate itself slowly over the course of several days depending on the severity of the wound. *Werewolves are able to interbreed with other humanoid species such as Humans and Vampyres (Male). (The resulting offspring of a Vampyre being a Werewolf/Human hybrid due to vampyrism not passed on through birth.) *Werewolves have a much longer life span than humans. A Werewolf whom is over 400, appearing to be in his early fourties. *When in Human form, Werewolves are able to show greater physical strength than a human. *Werewolves can cross the Salve if they haven't pledged allegiance to Zamorak yet. *Werewolves rarely have children. *Werewolves pledge allegiance to Zamorak as soon as they take the life of an innocent. *When in teenage years if a Werewolf hasn't pledged allegiance to Zamorak they find it hard to control their transformations. *A Werewolf can sort this problem if they take part in an excorcism. *Werewolves in RuneScape are a race, not an affliction. Debated Lore This section addresses details about werewolves that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in role-play creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common role-play problem). *Werewolves, being bulkier in phisique, are usually slower than the average human when in human form. *It could be considered that the shapeshifting nature of werewolves could give them some regenerative properties. *Werewolf shapeshifting happens almost instantly, as seen in the NPC werewolves in Canifis. (This is often considered overpowered.) *The age ratio of Human : Werewolf. *Due to many Neo-Lycanthrope roleplayers (new werewolf roleplayers), the fact of werewolves rarely having children is starting to be shown a new light and werewolf offspring are becoming more common. *West-salve werewolves are more common due to their growing use as roleplay characters and offspring of older Trans-salve werewolves (also used as roleplay characters). Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced role-players often bestow their werewolf characters but that aren't actually seen in werewolves on RuneScape. *Werewolves do not have superhuman speed or agility as humans and are only as fast or as strong as an adult wolf when shifted. *Many roleplayers think the term "Lycanthrope" is an Invalid use of nomenclature, but as seen with dialogue from the agility werewolf, it's used by werewolves (or Lycanthropes) themselves. *Werewolves CANNOT successfully mate with Vampyres, and Humans have a high fail rate. Other Info *Culture, language, and names in Canifis are based off of Russian culture. Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Werewolves Category:Guides Category:Morytania Category:Zamorakian